gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 2
Spelling Hey man, I appreciate your help to this Wiki but you really need to improve your spelling. I don't really mind correcting your edits but everytime it is quite annoying. You especially need to stop adding caps where they are not needed and add where they are needed. And also, when you edit someone's talk page you never create a section, this can cause mess then. If you need some help with editing here leave a message on a staff member's talk page and he will give you a tutorial. RainingPain17 (talk) 18:40, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I've added an infobox with the correct format in the Panto-monium race page, if you go to edit mode and select "Source" mode instead of "Visual", you'll see how it's done. Now you (or any editor) only have to fill the empty spaces, because right now I don't have any info to add about this race. By the way, if you want to know how something works in the wiki -infoboxes in this case- it's a good idea to check similar articles (like other online races in this case), clicking edit and going to source mode. I hope that helps. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 19:35, October 2, 2014 (UTC) This is exactlty correct. As I have said to you above, just copy and paste a template from an existing page source to your new page source and fill in the fields.Think of it like filling n a form. Anthing before an = sign on a line must not be changed, they are the fields defined by the form author. If you change a fieldname, it will either just fail to dsplay or it could break the display of the entire form. Anthing after the = can be changed to update the form and display the new data. For the user created races, get the data either in game or from the Social Club site. They will have all the distance, vehcle classes etc listed. Some do not have the creator name any more and we may need to investigate to find that nfo now. Smurfynz (talk) 04:09, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Monkeypolice188 User Boxes and Info Boxes Tell me what would you like to show up and I'll do that for you. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) It's done. By the way when you create Races pages you can look for the description on the Rockstar Games Social Club. RainingPain17 ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 18:35, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Vehicles Hey monkeypolice, in your infobox, it says that you have a Mesa and a Sprunk Bati 800, but you actually own a Merryweather Mesa and a Sprunk Bati Custom, that's more accurate :P (Talk) 20:17, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Boxes Help Can you show me a precise example of the box you're telling me about ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Easy. All you have to do is to add first, the images names, then For example : Image1.jpg|Image description (optional) Image2.jpg|Image description (optional) Image3.jpg|Image description (optional) Replace each "Image.jpg" with the name of your image. Has to be done in source editor, otherwise it won't work. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) : Like I said. First you need to upload your photos (when you are on a wiki page, there is a Photos box below the videos on the right of the screen, with the option "Add Photos"). Memorize their name, and do as I said above. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 08:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Userbox I did what you asked. However, when there was something where you put several choices (such as radio stations), I only picked the first one, as only one value can fit in an userbox field. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:11, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Job Infobox templates Looks like you are getting the hang of them now :) Here's a checklist I use for each online job page: *Page created *Categories added *Description quote added *Infobox completed *Map image (if applicable) *Infobox image *Image gallery So far, you are doing 2 of those. Smurfynz (talk) 20:20, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Description uses the "quote" template. It has three parts, Once again, to understand how a page works, you just need to look at the source. Smurfynz (talk) 20:46, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Not quite finished yet... Content Creator Jobs - Update 2 DMs weren't on the Content Creator list but were on the social club - I have added them to the list - you can do the new pages. Are you going through my checklist of components needed for each page? I'm going to go through and do some checks and tidyups. Check the history to see what I (and a couple of the patrollers) have been adding that you are mising off. It's pretty easy to grab a screenshot of the map from the social club and crop it to upload. Good work otherwise though. Just keep listening to the advice you are getting and we'll make a useful contributor out of you ;-) Smurfynz (talk) 06:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Skylift Size compared to Cargobob The only way to do this is actually to spawn the Skylift through a save editor, have a Cargobob parked anywhere and compare. And I just got the idea. I'm gonna do it and I'll post the photo here. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Good job dude, you're actually right ! Here are 3 photos I took. SkyliftCargo3.jpg SkyliftCargo.jpg File:SkyliftCargo2.jpg I did not realise how big it was, because I took the "Subtle" approach, so I didn't see it. If you want to revert my edit, you should add the first picture, I think it is a good size compraison. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:34, October 19, 2014(UTC) RE:Userbox Unfortunately, I can't do anything about that. Userboxes are programmed not to take a special space as galleries, but merge with the text on the right, center or left. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:01, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Does that look better? There is a template called "Clear" that will force following sections to not wrap around images or infoboxes. Smurfynz (talk) 20:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, didn't know about that. Thanks for telling it. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:29, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Created jobs How can I get my created jobs verified by Rockstar? Because I have created two races and they weren't verified, have you ever seen them in GTA Online? The names are: Run to the Hills (Created by AninhaEagle16) The slowest race ever (Created by AninhaEagle16) (Talk) 20:34, October 19, 2014 (UTC) So sad, I created the race over 6 months ago :/ cursed rooftop rumble players (Talk) 20:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Trivia I don't refuse help :) If you need support, a perfect example is here (sections should have the game full name, or at least GTA San Andreas but never GTA SA). [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:26, October 21, 2014 (UTC) And BTW there's some pages with the trivia section above the locations and gallery, could you swap them? (like Yosemite, Dodo, etc) (Talk) 17:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Thanks a lot. I've started adding radio stations to General. ( ) 18:58, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Driver Wiki Hey Monkeypolice. I actually am an admin on a quite dead wiki called Driv3r Wiki. I'd love for you to join. ( ) 20:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I have only played Driv3r, so i'd join the driver wiki, but I didn't play the other driver games, maybe i'll visit driv3r wiki (Talk) 00:32, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Mission Image Concept... I disagree, as usually images do not show the mission itself, unlike the official images of the GTA V missions. Missions pictures are just an aerial view of the area where it takes place. It is not helpful for an infobox. 14:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Driver Wiki (cont.) Alright I'll come check it out. ( ) 14:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Bad news Man, Smurfynz left the wiki, he had done many good things here, and I don't think he will be back, so, I decided to come here and talk to you about his business, I'd leave you in charge to do what he used to do, are you cool with that? (Talk) 14:51, November 3, 2014 (UTC) : Yep, now you are the only one up to completing the GTA Online part of the Wiki. If you need help cleanup or anything like that, you can ask me, Andre or Smashbro. 17:18, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Rapid GT vs Surano 3 cars available in the mission. Now look at the aircon outlets in the center of the dash Legal_Trouble_GTAV_Surano_Carbonizzare_RapidGT.png Surano-GTAV-Rear.png Interior of the Rapid GT.jpg :) and yes, I'm back. Smurfynz (talk) 10:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Category Create a page named "Category:(categoryname)". But do not make the category exclusive to GTA IV, but to all games and add what you know about it. We'll complete. The correct name should be "Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles". 09:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :In source editor, in the bottom of each page concerned, add Category:Front Wheel Drive Vehicles. You add it where you should see other categories link. 10:06, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadows TBH, it would be as useful as creating a page about toilets. They have changed but it does not deserve a page. 12:38, November 9, 2014 (UTC) : No problem. I understand you're trying to help the Wiki positively, but think about how many readers are interested in knowing that "Shadows exist in the GTA Series and have changed". When you'd like to create an article that might be irrelevant, the first thing you need to think about is "Is it really useful ?". 12:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 01:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Images policy is important. It must be respected in both naming and licensing, and also in picture quality and size. The images you uploaded are blurry, show some white stripes, are not licensed and incorrectly named. Refer to the GTA Wiki:Image Policy please. 15:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::These are the better. If you want to take screengrabs of a trailer, make sure the video is at least in 720p, and also make sure we don't have white stripes on the photo. 15:56, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Here. If the screengrab is fro a GTA V trailer, choose "A screenshot from GTA V" before uploading the photo. 16:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Technical Issues Oh, you as well? I thought it had something to do with my internet but not, looks like some kind of Wikia glitch. 21:10, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:761950 staff is working on it, be patient. 21:11, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Copy the source of any page you are editing to notepad before you hit "publish". Just to be safe so you don't lose your long edits. I have 52 new 1st person shots to add ... :) smurfy (coms) 21:15, November 28, 2014 (UTC)